Mistletoe Madness
by The Happy Emo
Summary: Nikki Kiyoraka has no idea what to get her secret crush, Yusei Fudo. So her older brother and her best friend take it into their own hands.    Bad Summary, but the story is good! YuseiXOC


**I know Christmas is already over, but I don't care! This is still a good story! Please Read and Review, and Favorite! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**~Nikki's POV~**

"Nikki, what are you doing?" I didn't turn to acknowledge my friend, Sachiko Karizuchi, she knew exactly what I was doing.

"Sachi, you know damn well what I'm doing." I pulled out a string of Christmas lights. She began to freak out, running over to me and pushing the lights back into the box.

"Nikki, Christmas was two days ago, why are you getting the lights out again?" She moved the box away from me. I reached up, and pulled a curly strand of her dirty blonde hair.

"Because…" I let go of her hair, and looked at the ground I was squatting on, "I didn't get to give a present to…" I didn't want to say his name.

"Crab-hair?" Sachi poked my cheek, I swatted her hand away, glaring at her, only to see her smiling at me.

"That isn't his name." I relaxed.

"Well, Nikki, you could have told me you wanted to give Yusei something. I will help you." She put her hand out, pinky outstretched to me. I grinned, wrapping my pinky around hers. I know it's childish, but Sachi and I have pinky promised everything since we were little.

"Sachi, what should I give him?" I stood up, and stretched my legs. She grinned up at me.

"That's an easy one. You like him, obviously. Well, you could give him a confession of your feelings." I stared down at her, my scarlet red eyes bore into her big brown eyes.

"You're kidding me. You aren't serious. That's not a present!" I crossed my arms.

"You could make him a card! Nikki, it would be a present to everyone else, trust me. It gets annoying hearing you complain about how he doesn't feel the same you do. You've known him for like, what, eight months?" I nodded.

"What is your point? I've known you for longer than eight months." Sachi sighed, looking defeated.

"I give up!" She threw her arms in the air in exasperation, "You and Yusei both are _SO DENSE_!"

"Okay, if you're so great with guys, what should I do, other than confess to him?" She was quiet for a minute, thinking.

"You could sing your feelings to him." She stared at me, almost like she was waiting for me to reject her idea. I grinned at her.

"You're a genius! Thank you Sachi!" I ran out of the room, running to my room. I need to look up songs I could sing.

**~Yusei's POV~**

"That wouldn't work…" I threw a little wrapped box over my shoulder, and continued thinking of things to make.

"What's gotten you so stressed out, Yusei?" I turned around, seeing Riley Kiyoraka holding the wrapped box I had thrown a few seconds ago.

"What does your sister like?" I asked him, he raised his eyebrows.

"You." I thought I heard him mumble. My eyes widened.

"What?" He looked at me, smirking.

"Yusei, why do you want to know?" His dark blue eyes stared at the box in his hand. I could tell he knew why, but he wanted me to admit it.

"I got her a present, but I don't know if she will like it." I turned back to my desk, looking at the picture of Nikki and I. It was during Thanksgiving, and Sachiko wanted to take pictures so we could remember what happened, but I don't know how I could forget. That was the first time I had ever heard Nikki sing.

"Well, sorry lover boy, but I can't help you with that." Riley stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the room, but I saw he took something with him. I ran over to where he had been standing, trying to figure out what he had taken. I didn't see anything that was missing… My eyes widened, figuring out what he had taken.

"Riley!" I yelled, running out of my room, and came face to face with Nikki. We both stopped, staying silent. What should I say to her? I looked at her, seeing how her straight dark brown hair framed her face, and cascaded down to her waist. I looked up at her face, seeing her stare back at me. We both became surprised, and looked away from each other.

"So…" Nikki broke the silence that was between us. I looked up at her, trying to keep calm. I smiled slightly, seeing the flustered look on her face.

"What is it?" I sounded amused. She began playing with a strand of her hair.

"Do you, um, well… do you want to hang out later tonight?" I smiled a full smile, nodding.

"I would really enjoy that."

**~Sachiko's POV~**

"I would really enjoy that." I heard Yusei accept Nikki's request to "hang out". I put my hands in front of my mouth to keep myself from squealing.

"So they finally got up the nerve to ask each other out." I jumped, hearing Riley's voice come from behind me. He put his hand on my arm, and pulled me out of the room, to the front of the house.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I struggled, trying to get my arm free. He stopped, and let go.

"I brought you out here so we can make up a plan." I was confused. He pulled a little wrapped box out from behind his back.

"This is what Yusei bought Nikki." My eyes widened, and I tried to grab it.

"Why do you have that? Yusei wants to give it to Nikki! Then, why did you take it?" He shushed me.

"You and I both have to deal with Nikki's constant whining, and I have to deal with Yusei asking me questions about my sister. We both have a reason to plan to get them together. This present made it possible for Nikki to ask Yusei to go on a date with her." I nodded, what he said was the truth. I spotted something hanging on a sign that caught my interest. I walked over to the hanging object, when a man appeared in front of me.

"Oh, looks like we're under the mistletoe." He began to lean down, I stepped back, but his hand grabbed my arm.

"Get your hands off of her." Riley ran over to me, and grabbed the man's arm.

"Why should I? We're under the mistletoe." He pointed to the little green plant with red berries that was hanging above us.

"Because, this girl is important to me. She is also my little sisters best friend. Let go of her." He sounded really scary.

"I came over here to get the mistletoe so I could get my best friend and the guy she likes to get together. Would you get it down for me?" I wasn't short compared to Crow. I was shorter than Nikki, and I came up to Riley's shoulder.

The tall man let go of my arm, and got the mistletoe for me.

"Can I have at least one kiss?" He asked, handing the plant to me. I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." I kissed my fingertips, and tapped them on his cheek, "There!" Riley grabbed my arm again, and led me back to the house. When we were inside, he grabbed my shoulders, and stared down at me with an unhappy gaze.

"Why did you do that?" He shook me. My eyes widened. I was frightened by Riley's actions.

"The mistletoe… it's our key to success on this mission." I smiled. He looked confused.

"Do we have any mistletoe around the house?" He nodded. I walked over to the dining room, and pulled a chair to the doorway that connected the Living Room to the kitchen. I stood on the chair, pinning up the mistletoe. When I looked back at Riley, I could tell he figured it out. I carefully got down from the chair, put it back in the dining room and walked over to Riley.

"You are a genius." He smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Don't be complimenting me yet, we still have work to do, and we have mistletoe to hang. So, if you wouldn't mind, would you get the mistletoe?" He patted my head, and walked off. I stood in the foyer, looking at everything hanging on the walls.

"Hey Jack, have you talked to Yusei today?" I heard Crow's voice come from the hall adjacent to where the mistletoe was placed.

"No, he has been trying to find something to give Nikki." I saw both of them now, and they stood under the mistletoe. I couldn't hold in my giggles. They both turned to look at me, then they looked up, seeing what I found amusing.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"It looks like…" Both their eyes widened, and they jumped away from under the mistletoe.

"Sachiko Karizuchi, what is mistletoe doing here?" Jack darted past the mistletoe, and made his way to me. I smiled, crossing my arms.

"Well, it made a reservation…" I joked, but frankly, the joke sounded funnier in my mind. "The real question is, why were you and Crow standing right under it?" I teased him.

"Why didn't we hang any when Cassie came here to celebrate Christmas with us?" Cassie was his girlfriend.

"Because, this is a special reason. Yusei and Nikki are going to '_hang out_' tonight, and Nikki is going to sing to Yusei. It's her Christmas present to him. And, Riley and I hung mistletoe as a gift from us. We're going to hang mistletoe around the house, so sooner or later, they will get under one." Jack looked back at the mistletoe, then at me again.

"Do you need help?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Make sure Yusei is occupied, and that he doesn't notice the mistletoe. I'll make sure Nikki doesn't notice it either. Fill Crow in on the plan and one more thing. Don't screw this up." I threatened. He then left, hopefully going to tell Crow about the plan.

"What was that about?" Riley walked up to me, holding a small box filled with mistletoe.

"Oh, Jack wanted to help." Riley looked around the room.

"Hey, you two!" Crow stomped over to us. Uh-Oh.

"What do you need Crow? If it's not important, can it wait, because we are busy." Riley handed me the box.

"It is important. I wanted to know if you wanted help setting up." I nodded, handing Riley back the box.

"You and Crow hang the rest of them up, and make sure to spread them out along the house. I will go and distract Nikki." I ran away from them, and up to Nikki's room.

When I approached Nikki's bedroom door, I heard music. I stopped moving, and listened. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

"Nikki?" I knocked on her door, opening it. Nikki was sitting on her bed, with her laptop out. She looked up at me, a smile on her face.

"_GUESS WHAT_!" She yelled. I walked in, and closed the door behind me.

"What?" She pouted, throwing a pillow at me.

"I said _GUESS_!" I laughed, catching the pillow, and belly flopping onto her bed. We were both laughing as the bed squeaked from the sudden weight being added to it.

"You found a song?" I guessed. She shook her head.

"Even better! Keep guessing!" I hit her with the pillow she had thrown at me.

"No! I already guessed! Tell me!" I sat up, my feet dangling off her bed. She had a Cheshire cat grin on, and she was hugging a pillow.

"Well…" She swayed left to right slightly, "I took your advice, and tonight Yusei and I will be hanging out." I was silent for a second, and then I hugged her, squealing.

"So you're going on a _DATE_!" I yelled, she laughed, pushing me away.

"Well, not exactly…" I grinned.

"Well, even though it is a 'not-exactly-date' date, you should still wear Date clothing." She was confused. I even confused myself when saying that.

"What do you mean?" She hugged the pillow like it was a Yusei plushie.

"Say bye-bye to sneakers, you're in heels tonight." I grinned. She gulped.

"No way. I am not dressing up for this." I pouted.

"But why!" I whined. She sighed.

"Fine, but whatever I wear has to be appropriate. No V-necks, and no short skirt." I nodded, and saluted her.

"Where do you keep your dresses?" I looked around her room.

"In a magical place called my closet."

"Magical? More like a nightmare." I joked, sliding off her bed. She opened her laptop again, and typed very quickly, and then music floated around the room.

"That song again… what is it?" I walked over to her white closet, grabbing the handles, and pulling it open. I was surprised at what I saw.

"Watch out, Sachi, you should pick your jaw off the ground, or you may swallow a bug." I ran over to a gray and black striped dress that would look cute over a pair of black stockings I own.

"Nikki, can I-" She cut me off.

"Merry Christmas, Sachi. I bought you that." My eyes widened, and I hugged the dress to me, jumping around in a circle.

"Thank you Nikki!" I put the dress down, and continued looking for something for her to wear.

"You're welcome. Would you wear it tonight?" Of course I will, she already knows I will. But, to play along, I had to say something.

"What is tonight?"

"The song you're hearing is So What by Pink." She changed the subject. Oh well, I won't pry.

A certain colored material caught my eye, and I pulled it out from its hiding spot.

"Nikki! I found what you should wear!" I ran out of her closet holding the royal blue dress out in front of me.

"You think that would look good?" She got up, and took the hanger from me, holding it in front of her. I nodded.

"Try it on!" I pushed her into the closet, and closed the doors. I then sat patiently on her bed, humming a random tune to myself.

The closet doors opened, and I gasped. Nikki looked amazing! The dress had sweater-length sleeves, and the neckline was like an oval, okay that may not look good in your mind, but trust me. It's really pretty! Nikki had added a dark brown belt to accessorize.

"You were right, I like the dress. It is shorter than I like, but I can deal." She calls that dress short? I look at the dress. Then again, it is shorter than it looked on the hanger. It goes past mid-thigh, so it isn't revealing.

"Oh, Sachi, you forgot this." She threw my Christmas present she got me at me. It landed on my head. I only laughed.

"So, Sachi, is there something you're not telling me?" I stopped laughing, and stared up at her. She looked hurt. Oh crap, what does she know?

"What do you mean?" I tried not to act guilty.

"Do you like my brother?" She put her hands on her hips. My eyes widened. I laughed, she looked so serious.

"This isn't funny! I'm not kidding! Do you or don't you? I won't be mad at you if you do." I took deep breaths, trying to calm down my laughter fit.

"Why would you even ask that?" I brushed some strands of hair behind my ear.

"You just seem to, you know, flirt with him." I blinked. Really? I flirt with him? Would you call what happened with the mistletoe flirting? I don't think so…

"Whatever you say, I know that you do like him." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh, don't be so modest. You spent the whole day with him." I smiled.

"I did. And, I may kind of like him, but nothing more than just a little." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sachiko." She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes.

"Can I try the dress on now?" I took my new dress off its hanger, and held it up.

"Sure, you know where the stockings I have are." I nodded, skipping into the closet.

**~Nikki's POV~**

The music coming from the computer changed. It began playing a new favorite song of mine. It turned to Gee the English Ballad by babiixj on youtube.

_"Uh huh, listen boy._

_My first love story_

_My angel and my girls_

_My sunshine_

_Oh, oh let's go!_

_Finding just the right touch, rushin but not too much don't be tellin me it's just a small crush_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_oh, don't know how to take this, both my knees are shaking_

_you gotta get yourself together girl_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby"_

I heard the closet shut. I stopped singing, and looked over at Sachi. She looked sad.

"Why did you stop singing?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Because you need to wait to hear me sing. Well, do you like your present?" I switched the subject again. She nodded, staring at her reflection.

"You look great." She pulled me over to the mirror.

"No, we look great." I laughed, as she made a face into the mirror.

"I agree with that." There was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I walked over to the door.

"Santa." I heard Yusei's voice. I motioned for Sachi to hide. She nodded, and ran into the closet. I opened the door.

"Hey Yusei!" I smiled at him, leaning on the door slightly.

"Wow, Nikki, you look…" He was speechless.

"Thanks." I blushed, looking at the ground.

"So, ready to celebrate a late Christmas? Jack, Crow, and Riley are already near the tree." I was confused.

"Tree? When did we get a tree?" Sachi walked out from the closet.

"Well, we didn't notice we missed Christmas, and one of us took down the decorations. So, we're celebrating Christmas today. We'll open presents, and then you and I can hang out." Sachi was overjoyed with the thought of Christmas, it was so sad seeing her on Christmas day when no one but her and I remembered it.

"Ready?" He held his arm out to me. I blushed again, taking his arm.

"Nikki, you're forgetting shoes." Sachi laughed. I let go of Yusei's arm, and slipped on the heels Sachi picked out.

"Now I'm ready." I took Yusei's arm again, and I let Yusei lead me to where the tree was, and where the celebration was going to take place. Sachi skipped behind us.

Yusei led me to the Living Room, and I was shocked at what Jack, Crow, and my brother had done to the room.

"Whoa!" Sachi yelled, running out from behind us. I saw Riley look up from the tree, and smile at Sachi. She smiled back at him, running over to him, and whispered something to him.

"Okay, before we start Christmas, can I do something?" I asked everyone. Jack was lounging on the couch (nothing new), Crow was staring at the presents under the tree and Sachi and Riley were standing near each other.

"Sure, go ahead." Sachi said, knowing what I was doing.

"Yusei, you can sit down." He sat on one of the lounger chairs. I cleared my throat.

"Well, this morning Sachi gave me a good idea. She knows how much I love singing, and she pointed out that I haven't sang for a while, so I'm going to sing now."

"She picked this song herself." Sachi added, a smirk on her face. I nodded, grabbing the microphone that was connected to the karaoke machine Sachi had bought me last year. I plugged my ipod into the speaker, and pressed play.

_"Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love_

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love."_

I finished the song, and put the microphone back, turning off the karaoke machine. Sachi was applauding. Jack lazily clapped, while Yusei was smiling at me, and clapping. I grinned, and curtseyed.

"Okay, we need to get things going, because I think my sister is getting sick. She just curtseyed." Riley had to add that comment and ruin the mood. I took off my shoe, and held it.

"I have heels on Riley. I can throw my shoes at you, and we'll see how you feel after that." He just smirked at me. Sachi walked over to the tree.

"Thank you for singing Nikki!" She pulled out a present from behind her back, and smiled, "Merry Christmas from me too you." I took the present, and ripped the paper off the present. When I saw what it was, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you so much, Sachi, I will hang this framed note that says that this isn't my real present. I will show it to your grandkids." Riley bent down, and picked up a present

"This is for you, Sachiko." I stared at him with an amused look. He caught it, and glowered at me, but when Sachi looked up, the look wiped off his face.

"Can I open it?" She asked. Riley nodded. She then carefully tore the paper off, and the look on her face was priceless.

"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly. I saw Riley's present in her hand. He had bought her the silk black choker she had been hinting about wanting. What he got her has made it clear to me: My brother has the hots for my best friend.

"Need some help putting it on?" He asked, she nodded, moving her hair out of the way as he fastened it. He let go, moving her hair back. Sachi grabbed a wrapped blob and threw it at me.

"Here's your real present." The way she said that made me very suspicious of what it was. I cautiously opened the paper, and when I saw what it was, I wrapped it back up, blushing like mad.

"What is it?" Crow tried to grab the present.

"NO!" I yelled, moving it out of his way, causing Sachi's present to fly out, and land on Yusei's lap.

"This is a plushie of… me?" He looked at Sachi, very confused. Riley was laughing.

"Yep! It's because-" I cut her off.

"It's an inside joke. I always thought she couldn't sew plushies, and she said she could, so this is just showing me she could. Right, _Sachiko_?" I said her full first name, making it sound like a threat. She shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Get it?" She winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"That isn't funny anymore."

"I thought it was." She crossed her arms.

"I don't get it." Crow grabbed a present that was from him I assumed.

"Of course you wouldn't, birdbrain, she said 'You say' which sounds just like 'Yusei'." Crow looked genuinely surprised, throwing Jack the wrapped gift. Jack tore all the paper off with one rip.

"This is an action figure of me on my runner. And, a Burger King Crown." Crow grinned.

"Do you like it?" Jack shrugged.

"I've gotten worse. My gift to you is under the tree." Crow looked under the tree, and pulled out a purple wrapped box. He opened it, and pulled out a giant rubber duck.

"Did Cassie help you get this?" Jack nodded. I laughed.

"My turn." Yusei stood up, "You can sit down." I sat down, staring at him. He pulled out a little dark blue wrapped box. He handed it to me, smiling a gorgeous smile.

I carefully took the box, staring at it. I unwrapped it and pulled the top off the box.

"Merry Christmas Nikki." I pulled out a silver chain.

"Is this…" He grinned.

"It's a locket." I grabbed the red heart charm, and opened it. Inside the locket were two pictures of Yusei and I.

"I love it." I hugged him, "Thank you Yusei." I saw Sachi giving me the thumbs up sign.

"I'm sorry…" I let go of him, looking at my shoes.

"Why are you sorry?" Yusei looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"I didn't find a gift for you…" Sachi rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding. You told me you found that song to sing for Yusei because you knew how much he loved your singing." I thought about what she said. She was actually right, I did pick that song to sing for him.

"She is right. It is a gift to hear you sing. But, you picked the song for me?" I nodded.

"Yeah…" I ran my fingers through my hair, "So, are you ready to hang out?" Yusei nodded, taking my hand.

"Follow me." We began walking, and got outside. I shivered, wondering why we were going outside.

"Y-Yusei…" I was shaking. He didn't say anything. I felt some thing warm draped over my shoulders. It was Yusei's jacket. I hugged it to me, warming up.

"Ready to see your surprise?" Yusei led me over to the old oak tree that was in our front yard. He stood next to me, smiling down at me.

"Yeah, what is the big surprise?" He pulled out a little remote, and pressed a flashing red button. I faintly heard the song 'Baby It's Cold Outside' being played, when the house suddenly lit up. My eyes widened, jumping. The lights began to flash in time with the song. I looked up at Yusei with a big smile on my face, he was looking down at me. I then noticed something I hadn't noticed before.

"Yusei…" I became nervous.

"What is it?" I pointed up. He looked up, and then down at me.

"We're under the mistletoe." I blushed a bright scarlet.

"Well, would you look at that, we are." He began leaning toward me, I slowly closed my eyes, as I felt Yusei's lips connect with mine. I kissed back immediately.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered to him when we had to break the kiss. He pulled me close to him.

"And, a happy new year."

**~Sachiko's POV~**

I was staring out the window at Nikki and Yusei. I squealed when I saw the mistletoe had been a success. Wait… when did we hang mistletoe outside?

"What are you squealing about?" Riley wrapped an arm around my waist. I screeched, turning around. He let go quickly, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I felt my cheeks be dusted with a light pink blush.

"Did you hang mistletoe outside?" I asked him. He shook his head no, causing a few of his dark brown bangs to fall into his face. I brushed them back out of his face.

"Well, it looks like Yusei had the same idea we did." Riley grinned.

"I know." He pulled mistletoe out from behind his back, and reached his arm up, so it was above us. I blushed even more.

"Oh look, we're under the mistletoe." I giggled.

"Fancy that." I used a fake British accent, "Riley, I had lots of fun working with you today." He was grinning.

"I had fun being with you today. We should do it more often." He leaned down, and brushed his lips against mine, and pulled away. I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down so we were eye to eye, and I kissed him. He was so shocked, he dropped the mistletoe.

I let go of his shirt, and backed up, breaking the kiss. He grabbed my wrists.

"Sachiko, I really like you." He confessed. I smiled.

"Good, cause I like you too." We both leaned in at the same time, and kissed.

"HA! JACK I WIN! You owe me ten bucks!" Crow yelled, breaking the mood. Both Riley and I jumped away from each other, and glared at Crow.

_Well, Christmas may be over, but don't forget, New Year's Eve is a perfect excuse for a kiss._

_

* * *

_

**Hey everybody! It's me, The Happy Emo! I wrote this for my friend on Deviantart: YuseiFudoFan1**

**She also has a Fanfiction. Her user is: AcroKat the White Mermaid**

**Okay, so I need to give credit where it's due here!**

**Black Roses Red is by Alana Grace**

**Gee English Ballad is by babiixj on Youtube**

**Riley and Nikki Kiyoraka are AcroKat the White Mermaid's OC's**

**Sachiko Karizuchi and Cassie are my OC's**

**Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Yugioh 5Ds are all by Kazuki Takahashi!**


End file.
